


Driven to Distraction

by naynay_of_house_gay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynay_of_house_gay/pseuds/naynay_of_house_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Teen Wolf 5x17, Mason and Corey are in the bus and things get a little heated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven to Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off Teen Wolf 5x17, so I would recommend not reading until you have watched it. Not many spoilers but still...This is was requested to me by an amazing friend, who loves Mason and Corey (Masey), so this is for her. I hope you all like it, and PLEASE leave feedback, good or bad! And hit the Kudos button if you think its good enough.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Also please follow me on Tumblr if you love Dylan O'Brien and/or Teen Wolf
> 
> jesusobrien.tumblr.com

The lights surrounding the open field beamed bright. The calls and shouts of the watching crowd great louder as the ongoing lacrosse game grew more intense, fueling their excitement. However, for some the night wasn’t as enjoyable. The possible attack from the Beast of Gevaudan had the Beacon Hills werewolf pack scrambling to avoid it, and the task of discovering the Beast’s true identity had been given to Mason and Corey. The shoe print left at the hospital had been the biggest clue so far, and so the pair of teens had found themselves in the bus of the rival team. Rummaging through the bags, they searched high and low for a blood stained shoe.

Suddenly, Corey froze in place. “Someone’s coming”. In a rush Corey grabbed Mason, he held him close as the chimera used his ability to camouflage the duo. Between one second and the next, they had disappeared from sight, just as one of the members of the Devonfort Prep team came rushing into the bus. The hidden couple could do nothing but stare at each other, and even though Mason knew they were perfectly camouflaged, he couldn’t help the feeling of fear that rushed through him.

They both watched the teen grab his bag from where it was stowed in one of the compartments above the seats, before he left. Once they were certain the stranger was gone, the camouflage around the teens disappeared and silence swept over them, neither of the teens knowing what to say. It was obvious to them from their search of the blood covered shoe wasn’t there but they didn’t move.

Corey and Mason stared into each other’s eyes, taking in the embrace of the other. They were both very close to one another, but neither of them wanted to move. Corey slowly moved his lips towards Mason’s, until finally meeting. After a minute of tentative kisses, the teens started to explore each other’s mouths. They had never felt anything as amazing as being in each other’s warm embrace. After a few minutes the Chimera started going further, moving his lips over the boy’s neck, kissing every inch as he moved down the teen’s body. Corey grabbed the teen’s shirt and slowly lifted it up his body, revealing Mason’s hard torso. The young teen stared in awe at the sight, while his hands explored his torso. The human’s muscles tensed on the very touch of the other teen’s hand.

Corey and Mason walked slowly further down the bus, caressing each other, until they finally reached the back of the bus. Corey slightly nudged the boy’s down onto the back seat, before dropping to his knees. Both teens continued to stare at each other, he hadn’t realised that Corey’s hand was already trying to pull his pants down. When Mason finally noticed what he was doing, his pants were already down past his knees, which revealed his underwear briefs.

A sudden rush came over Corey, he launched straight into the boy’s briefs, burying his face into his crotch. Mason was utterly shocked, feeling a mixture of pleasure and surprise. Corey moved his hand along the fabric, feeling the teen’ bulge under it. It didn’t take long until the human’s erection was protruding up against the fabric, restricting all movement and driving him completely insane. Corey liked everything he saw, he teased him by running his hand along the length of his briefs. Mason couldn’t take it, he moved his hand down toward his underwear to attempt to take it off, but Corey had other plans and slapped his hand away.

“Leave it, I’m in charge tonight”

“Please Corey, take them off”

“Not yet” replied Corey, who was shaking his head with a tiny smirk.

Mason threw his head back in frustration. All he wanted was to have the young Chimera take him into his mouth, but Corey  
loved torturing him, he found it highly amusing. After a few more strokes, Corey finally grabbed the top of his briefs. He slowly pulled the fabric down, which revealed his long, hard dick. The tension was killing Mason, he hated being teased, but Corey loved it. The teens hand found the base of the boy’s dick, his hand wrapped around the full length and slowly started jerking up and down. The moans coming from the teen was getting Corey excited, he moved his lips closer to his member. The young chimera took no time in taking the boy’s hard dick into his mouth, his lips moved back and forth on his hard,  
curved dick.

“Look at me while you suck it” Mason commanded.

Corey’s hand tightened on the base of Mason’s dick as he licked from the base to the tip while staring into his eyes, which sent him over the edge.

“Fuck Corey no one has ever done it that good before” Mason threw his head back in utmost pleasure. The teen continued to suck on the tip and stare deeply into the teen’s eyes.

“Mmmmm just like that” moaned Mason, his hands harshly pulling on the other boys hair. Both teens’ moans grew louder and louder. Mason grabbed Corey by him arms and lifted him to his feet. The teen was now eye level with the Chimera’s member, he slowly pulled down his pants, savouring every second. Mason was now inches away from the other teen’s bulge that was clearing screaming for attention, the teen moved in and licked Corey’s dick through his briefs. The young boy quietly moaned and enjoyed the feeling of Mason worshipping him. Both teens moaned in anticipation as Corey grabbed the elastic part of his underwear and slowly pulled them down to his knees, presenting Mason with his large cut dick.

“Go ahead, take it all in your mouth...if you can” Corey said with a smile. Mason slowly worked his dick, one inch at a time until he had him fully in his mouth. Corey was in awe, he groaned at the feeling of Mason’s lips around his dick. The youngster looked down at the beautiful sight, Mason was licking Corey’s length, taking in as much as he could.

“Fuck!!!” Corey moaned

“You like that?” Mason said seductively. The teen couldn’t help but jolted due to the excitement, he loved it when Mason spoke like that. The human lifted his lips off of Corey’s member and pace fully jerked him.

“Please Mason, don’t be a tease” Corey whimpered, he launched up to his feet leaving the other teen positioned on his knees.

Mason smiled, before launching himself back down onto the throbbing member. Corey grabbed Mason’s hair, and slowly started to thrust further into his mouth, he could hear the teen struggling in having the entire length forced down his throat.  
Corey looked and noticed Mason was stroking his cock hard and fast. He heard the moans coming from young human, the moaning was bringing Corey ever closer to finishing.

“Come up here” said Corey. Mason got to his feet and both teens moved over to the back seat. By this time both teens were exhausted, they both stared down the bus, majority of the windows were fogged up, Mason and Corey stared at each other and chuckled. Both teens continued stroking their cocks until the young Chimera felt himself getting very close.

“Fuu, Mason…I’m about to…” Corey said before he came everywhere. He looked down to see all his cum dripping down his chest, the warm thick cum poured everywhere. The teen moved his fingers along his stomach, collecting as much cum as he could, before sucking it all off and swallowing every drop. Mason stared in shock, he had never seen so much cum in his life. The young teen collapsed down onto Mason’s shoulder exhausted, the Chimera could now hear Mason’s heart rate rise, his moans were getting louder and louder before he saw him cum everywhere. Corey moved down and hovered his mouth over the throbbing dick to catch all of the teen’s warm cum. Mason was shocked to see the Chimera swallow every drop. Both teens laid their heads against each other, they both laid relaxing on each other, recovering from the events that just took place.

“Holy crap, that was… amazing” said Mason

“I know right, next time you are going to fuck me” Replied Corey.

“Hahaha definitely. But we better get out of here before somebody catches us”. Corey nodded in agreement and moved over to kiss Mason on the cheek one more time.

“I love you Mason”

“I love you too Corey”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos if you liked it. I appreciate all forms of feedback!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me guys!
> 
> Insta: nkhall17  
> Tumblr: jesusobrien.tumblr.com


End file.
